dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nie ma spokoju dla nikczemnych
Nie ma spokoju dla nikczemnych – zadanie towarzysza dostępne w trzecim akcie Dragon Age II. Przydział Aby odblokować zadanie, w pierwszej kolejności należy udać się do Pod Wisielcem i ponownie przyłączyć Izabelę do drużyny. Jakiś czas później po powrocie do posiadłości Hawke zobaczy Izabelę stojącą przy biurku. Rozmowa z nią rozpocznie zadanie. Opis przejścia Z Izabelą w drużynie udaj się nocą do Kwitnącej Róży. Po wejściu na piętro aktywuje się przerywnik filmowy – wybranie podczas niego opcji „Ale będzie jazda!” sprawi, że zyskasz u Sebastiana. Gdy wejdziesz do pokoju Velasco, wyświetli się kolejny przerywnik. Bez względu na to, jakie opcje dialogowe wybierzesz, Izabela zostanie zabrana przez ludzi Velasco, a Hawke otrzyma 3 za „sprowadzenie” jej. Po wybraniu dodatkowego członka drużyny, wyjdź na zewnątrz i podążaj śladem Izabeli, który zaprowadzi Hawke’a do Dolnego Miasta, następnie do doków, a ostatecznie na przystani Castillona. : Uwaga: konieczne jest podążanie śladem Izabeli i walczenie po drodze z losowo generowanymi grupami przeciwników – udanie się bezpośrednio do doków nie pchnie zadania naprzód. Po scence przerywnikowej Hawke zostanie zmuszony do walki z ludźmi Velasco. Po zakończonej walce sprawdź jego ciało, żeby znaleźć klucz do zamkniętej skrzyni zawierającej kompromitujące dowody. Ze skrzyni w północno-wschodniej części magazynu weź ambrozję, wymaganą do stworzenia eliksiru heroizmu. W pokoju z pułapkami mogą znajdować się kufry zawierające 15 i 5 wraz z losowo generowanymi przedmiotami. Zanim Hawke opuści magazyn, pojawi się Castillon. Izabela negocjuje z nim, chcąc, żeby w zamian za obciążające go dokumenty oddał jej swój statek i obiecał, że już nigdy nie będzie jej ścigał. Hawke może przystać na plan Izabeli albo wbrew jej woli zabić Castillona. Pozwolenie Izabeli na oddanie dokumentów Castillonowi będzie skutkowało: * u Aveliny * u Fenrisa * u Sebastiana * u Varrika Zabicie Castillona doda: * u Varrika * u Aveliny Jeśli Hawke zabije Castillona, Izabela zacznie narzekać, że dokumenty stały się bezwartościowe – chyba że w drużynie znajduje się Avelina, która stwierdza, że może zrobić z nich użytek. Izabela przyzna również, że decyzja Hawke’a nie była głupia, dodając: „Nie cierpię, kiedy masz rację”. Nagrody * 3 (za „dostarczenie” Izabeli Velasco do Kwitnącej Róży) * 1200 PD (jeśli wypuszczono Castillona) * 1830 PD (jeśli zabito Castillona) * Losowy łup * Unikatowy sztylet (jeśli zabito Castillona) Uwagi * Aby otrzymać osiągnięcie Zaopatrzeniowiec, upewnij się, że z jednego z pokoi na przystani Castillona zabrałeś ambrozję. * W pokoju Velasco w Kwitnącej Róży znajduje się stojak pozwalający zebrać drużynę, aby zastąpić tymczasowo niedostępną Izabelę, jednak staje się on bezużyteczny po wykonaniu zadania. Ciekawostki * Oryginalna nazwa zadania stanowi cytat z Księgi Izajasza (48:22 i 57:20-21), w polskim przekładzie Pisma świętego brzmiący: „Nie ma pokoju dla bezbożnych” (Biblia tysiąclecia) bądź „Niemasz pokoju niepobożnym” (Biblia gdańska). * Jeśli podczas rozmowy w posiadłości Hawke wybierze sarkastyczną odpowiedź, Izabela przedstawi zabawny trzystopniowy plan, którego drugi krok jest niepewny, a trzeci polega na „zgarnianiu profitów”. Jest to nawiązanie do odcinka Miasteczka South Park zatytułowanego Underpants Gnomes. Błędy * Może się zdarzyć, że po ukończeniu zadania ta pojawi się w posiadłości Hawke’ów, ale niemożliwe będzie porozmawianie z nią, jeśli Hawke wykonał bądź zaczął wcześniej inne zadania. Dla pewności najlepiej jest na początku trzeciego aktu wykonać to zadanie, aby uniknąć błędu. ** Błąd prawdopodobnie został naprawiony w patchu 1.04. * Nie sprawdzaj ciała Velasco, dopóki nie zakończy się walka i nie wyświetli się przerywnik, w którym Izabela mówi „Rozejrzyjmy się”. W przeciwnym wypadku Hawke może nie zdobyć klucza do biura. Kategoria:Zadania towarzyszy (Dragon Age II) en:No Rest for the Wicked